


Snapshots

by drwhogirl



Series: The Current Professionals [4]
Category: CI5: The New Professionals, The Professionals
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drwhogirl/pseuds/drwhogirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CI5's old agents recount occasions with their current best agents</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapshots

“Papa Smurph. Real original guys.” Murphy rolled his eyes at us as he left the baby, that we had dubbed Smurphette, in her buggy. Baby Emily was gurgling quite happily as she stared up at us.  
“Why can’t you leave her with Betty?” The sound of Bodie’s voice brought me back to the matter at hand. Murphy had been meant to be looking after his and Betty’s daughter today, but had been called in. Somewhere along the line he had decided that we would be good people to look after the child.  
“Because The Cow would kill me if I distracted her. He was very clear when we got married that we weren’t to distract each other.”  
“Don’t you have a babysitter?” I asked.  
“Normally yes. She’s ill. Look, I really need to go. Can you look after her? It’ll only be for ten minutes.”  
Bodie glanced in my direction and I just gave him a half shrug in response. If it was to help Murph then I didn’t mind really but I wasn’t too keen on looking after a small child. “Fine, but you owe us.” Bodie told him. “Now get off with you, don’t want to keep The Cow waiting do you?”  
“Thanks guys.” He flashed us each a grin before going to meet with Cowley.  
“Do you actually know anything about looking after children?” I asked, making sure that Murphy was well out of earshot by this time.  
“Not a thing. You?”  
“Nope.”  
“Well this could be fun.”  
Big brown eyes stared up at us both out from a mop of black curls as she sucked on her fist. She was quite cute, I had to admit, wearing a little blue dress and matching shoes. I started to think that it might be alright, if she stayed sitting there like a little angel.  
Five Minutes into the allotted ten however she decided to stop being so angelic and started crying. Neither of us knew what we were meant to be doing. We tried: feeding her; playing with her and changing her. Nothing worked. She only stopped crying when her dad finally came back from his meeting.  
“Nice to know I’ve been missed.” He gently picked her up with a smile and cuddled her until she calmed down.  
*******  
“Bodie.” I looked up from the television to see little Amelia stood next to the sofa. Ray had gone to the shops and decided it was a good idea to leave his goddaughter with me. “Can ya teach me t’ dance?” Even then she had a beautiful Northern accent, which had her Worksop upbringing to blame.  
I had no idea what to say at first. As a general rule, I don’t dance. Haven’t for a very long time. “What makes you think I’d be able to teach you?” I asked eventually.  
Amy shrugged. “Ya look like ya’d be a good dancer. An’ Ray said ya were.”  
“Why do you even want to learn?”  
“All the Princesses in me stories can dance. I migh’ need ta know in case I meet me own han’some prince.”  
I couldn’t hold back a smile. She always said the most adorable things. “Alright. I’ll teach you.” Getting up from the sofa I turned the TV off with the remote, throwing it back onto the sofa without even checking where it would land.  
“Do you want to choose some music?” I asked, it was her lesson so I thought I may as well give her as much control as she wanted.  
“Alrigh’” She started rummaging through our stack of CDs until she found some of Ray’s classical music.  
“Want to learn to waltz then?” Amy nodded. “Alright then.” I put on the CD and instructed her to stand on my feet.  
Taking her tiny hand in mine and putting an arm gently around her waist, I proceeded to waltz her round the living room. The small girl giggled as I spun her round, just as the front door opened.  
“What’re you two doing in here then?” My partner’s amused voice came from the living room doorway.  
“Bodie’s teachin’ me ta dance!”  
“Is he now?” Ray’s grin got bigger and I couldn’t hide the flush starting to spread across my cheeks. He knew damn well I didn’t dance very often and now he wasn’t going to let me forget it. I could tell.  
“Yeah! Now I’ll get to dance when I meet me own han’some prince. Like you two!”  
We shared a puzzled look before I asked, what we were both thinking. “What do you mean like us?”  
“Yer each other’s princes. Aren’cha? Like dad’s mam’s prince.”  
“I suppose so.” Ray said with a heart stopping smile.  
*******  
Annie was 20 when she came to our attention. She’d been with the army since she left school and was quickly becoming the best in her regiment, but she got into lots of trouble for not following orders.  
It was Sam’s idea to interview her. Said she’d make a better agent than soldier. He was right I suppose.  
She stood in our office. Blonde hair up in a ponytail, uniform immaculate and face carefully blank. “So you want me to join CI5?”  
“Correct.” Sam told her, eyes studying her carefully.  
“Why? There are many people who are better than me. Better soldiers. Better commanders. Why would you want me?”  
“We don’t just want soldiers or commanders. We want people who can think for themselves and quickly change plans to suit the situation.” I told her. Her icy blue gaze shifted in my direction.  
“And you think I fit the bill.” It wasn’t a question, but I felt the need to respond anyway.  
“Yes you do.”  
There was a pause before she decided. “I’ll think about it and inform you of my decision.”  
“Thank you Miss Macklin.” Sam said, taking that as her dismissal she turned and left.  
*******  
Backup found the Lexingtons for us. After leaving CI5 she and Spencer went into private security. Charlotte and James applied for jobs when they were a year out of school.  
James was an expert in computers and hacking, whilst Charlotte was specialised in self-defence.  
They were the perfect team.  
I don’t think Backup ever fully forgave us for stealing her best people, however much Chris tried to sweet talk her.  
“I’m glad I did transfer.” James confided in me, at his wedding to Miss Emily Murphy, “If I hadn’t I’d have never met Ems.”  
“How can you be sure?” I asked. “We do a lot of work with your old company.”  
“True, but it would have made things much less likely.”  
I paused for a moment, something suddenly occurring to me. “Why are you even telling me this?”  
“I suppose I just wanted to say, thank you.”  
“You’re welcome James.”  
“Oh and to give you a heads up, Amy and Annie were talking about inviting you and Mr Keel to dance.”  
I laughed at that, trust those girls to want to try something like that. “I’ll bare that in mind.”


End file.
